Scott Livia
(Formerly) |epithet = She-Wolf (彼女狼, Kanojo Ookami) |real name = Livia Scott |age = 20 |birth = February 4 |height = 183 cm |weight = 132 lbs |dfname= Unari Unari no Mi |dfename = Howl-Howl Fruit |dfmeaning = Howling Fruit |dftype = |doriki = ?? |bounty = }} '''Scott Livia (寿忽都利美亜, Scott Livia; lit. "Olive, Gaelic speaker") is a former prostitute and as well as the leader of "Howling Bandits". She is currently a member of Golden Cloud and is their Chief steward-cum-Gunner. Livia is also a target of many Devil-Fruit hunters for her possession and consumption of a very rare fruit known as, Unari Unari no Mi. Appearance Livia is a very attractive young woman with long, silky black hair reaching her mid back, blue eyes and rich brown skin that is flawless and radiant. TBA~ Personality Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Scott Livia due to spending most of her childhood in a slum and later as a prostitute, is emotionally and mentally battle hardened and is capable of keeping her emotions at bay. She also has a natural talent for reading people's next move. She is a cunning and formidably gifted hand to hand combatant and due to her past as a thief, she also possesses refined lock picking and pickpocketing skills. At some point, she met Cain Marko; a former Marine turned bandit who commented on her natural skill for using/handling a gun. Livia also possesses innate skills like seduction, physiological manipulation and situation analysis/threat identification. She also possesses naturally high level of stamina, endurance, strength and speed. Even before being training by Marko; the elder ex-Marine claimed that she is thrice as strong and fast as an untrained male Pirate. After her training, her stats have dramatically increased. High-Intellect Scott Livia is one of the most intuitive and deductive members of Golden Cloud as she was able to analyze Kinmichi Seraph's and Toxikon F. Nor's Devil Fruit abilities and their shortcomings. She is rather quick to act and prefers exploiting her enemies' weak spots. She uses her intelligence to find weak points in her opponents, even overcoming disadvantages she has through thinking on her feet. She also effectively deduced that a chemical accident had created a drastic personality change in her mentor. She combines her intellect with her knowledge of the human mind to manipulate people around her to do her bidding. Expert Seductress Scott Livia has constantly demonstrated her control over men, through the art of seduction and is able to easily use them like puppets. Over time, she has learned the ability to please brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice, soft breathing techniques and uses this to attract and seduce anyone. Livia has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. Her skills are so refined that men often claim that she, "radiates an aura of attractiveness" around her. She can use advance methods to induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. She has also been seen seducing women for her personal gain. Physiological Manipulation Livia possesses an incredible and innate understanding of human psychology and can use it for various purposes. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. She can use these skills to manipulate others into doing her bidding, or even people to the act of suicide. She has shown herself to be highly manipulative and deceptive. She comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion she plays at, which is a testament to her overall strategy. With her amazing manipulation skills he can twist ideals of multiple pirates, mislead them and even play with their feelings and goals, in order to aid her through direct or indirect ways. Expert Sai Wielder As a practitioner of Ryūkyū Kobujutsu, Scott Livia is a master of Kobujutsu weapons such as Sai, Sansetsukon and Kama but mainly uses Sai to assist her in combat. Being the weapon of her choice, her Sai's are crafted from "Caladbolg"; a special metal that is as twenty times stronger than steel and yet is lighter. Livia has shown to possess the knowledge of all the five katas though she does not use all of them in combat. She primarily used as a striking weapon for short jabs into the solar plexus but also uses it for defensive purposes. Combined with her strength, she was able to block a katana and then shatter it. She can use her Sais at blinding speeds with stupendous accuracy. She has also created her own fighting style which allows her to wield a Sai in her left arm while using a gun in her right. Devil-Fruit Livia consumed a Carnivorous Zoan-class Devil Fruit known as Unari Unari no Mi that allows user to transform into a wolf hybrid and a full wolf at will, making the user a Wolf Human (狼人間, Ookami Ningen). It is simply called Unari Unari no Mi which is a play on the fact that Wolves' howl. She ate it after stealing it from a smuggler. The fruit is a well rounded green one with a narrow stalk and curly stem. The fruit is composed of the receptacle or upper end of the flower-stalk is greatly dilated with cyan colored swirl-like patterns all over its body. The fruit grants the user abilities such as augmented strength, speed and durability. A small and nimble individual such as Livia when in her hybrid form is capable of smashing rocks, crushing pebbles, bending metal and overpowering several human beings at once; using only a small fraction of her power. In her full Wolf form, this strength is further doubled and speed is tripled. The half wolf form is extremely large because it increases one's strength by increasing their size and by extension, mass. By further augmenting the user's musculature, the fruit gives them enhanced durability and slightly elevated stamina. Both in her hybrid form and full wolf form, Livia can project and retract her razor sharp claws, which when combined with her strength can even cut through steel. In her respective wolf forms, Scott Livia has enhanced senses which allow her to track down her prey. Livia's feral forms provides her with superhumanly acute senses. Her sense of hearing, sight and smell are increased by a factor of forty, thus making her forty times more sensitive. In her transformed state, her saliva contains a special virus that can be delivered to the victim through her fangs. This virus causes inflammation of the brain of the victim and has symptoms like fever, confusion and pain. The virus spreads within twenty four hours and kills the victim. Due to her skin and fur, she is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time. Aside from these abilities, she has extremely sharp fangs with an amazing bite force of 446 psi. She also has a pronounced assault leap, which few can sense, even with enhanced senses. This leap is a combination of her strength, reflexes and agility working in concert, flexing and un-flexing her muscles much harder and quicker than a normal human, similar to a tiger or lion's pounce. This allows for a devastatingly powerful and fast leap onto the opponent, which few can recover from. Interestingly enough, in her half transformed form, Lyvia can mentally trigger hibernation; a state of inactivity and metabolic depression characterized by low body temperature, slow breathing and heart rate, and low metabolic rate. Her heart rate, pulse and overall metabolism drops to the level where one is unable to identify if she's alive or dead. This is utilized by her to befool her enemies. Lastly, this Zoan fruit also gives her a faster recovery time; which functions involuntarily even when Lyvia is unconscious. n both of her wolf-like forms, Livia can lose her mind and ability to rationalize to a primal, unstoppable rage that turns her into a beast of murder and havoc. In this state of rage, she can perform tasks she normally wouldn't be able to such as taking and inflicting way more damage than she usually can but this comes at the cost of her being blind to reason. She will attack anyone without warning as she loses the ability to think and acts on her instincts. Livia's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, she becomes little more than an animal. Though, this rage is only triggered when she enter's her full form. Aside from this, the user's suffer from the regular draw back of a devil fruit. The fruit greatly augments her strength, speed, durability and reflexes which further boost her combat prowess. Equipped with razor sharp claws and fangs, she can easily tear down her enemies. Combined with her Soru (one of the six Rokushiki), it makes her a formidable foe. If the opponent still somehow manages to overpower her, she can willingly enter her complete animal state and unleash her bloodlust form; which is twice as dangerous. Rokushiki Livia was personally trained by Marko in the art of Rokushiki; a special, superhuman martial art and while she never completed her training, she did manage to master three out of the six powers and has incomplete knowledge of the fourth Rokushiki. The three powers she mastered are: Geppo, Shigan and Soru but she also has a limited idea and knowledge about Tekkai. Using her Three powers alone, she proved herself to be more than a match for Nor; a Logia user and even manage to catch him off guard several times. She in fact overpowered Seraph and speed-blitzed him on two separate occasions. She again used her Rokushiki to defeat a small army of armed Marines. Over the course of time, her skills have been sharpened to the point where she is able to strike down several people at once before they can notice. *'Geppo (月歩, Geppo)': One of the Rokushiki powers that allow Livia to jump off the air itself, allowing her to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Using this, Livia can perform short "dashes" in mid-air, allowing increased speed and even changing direction in mid-jump. These unpredictable dashes not only leave the enemy confused but also increase the overall kinetic energy delivered by her attack or simply generated by her. She can use it to traverse great distances without ground, even once. Livia can use her own inertia to create a vortex around herself that substitutes a her body to propel herself off of her current position, thus enabling her to jump to a high vantage point in an instant or defy gravity for a short period of time. Due to her mastery, Livia can move much faster than the average Geppo user and has even managed to completely outmatch Kinmichi Seraph during their first battle. *'Shigan (指銃, Shigan)': The Second Rokushiki power known to Livia. Shigan is a formidable close quarters combat technique that allows her to push her finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. She is able to further amplify it by combining it with her speed and perform several such finger strikes, thus leaving a number of wounds on the victim's body. By entering her wolf-hybrid form, she can further increase the effectiveness and overall power of the technique. Since she uses her razor sharp claws instead of her fingers, the wounds are much more deeper and can cause infections. *'Soru (剃, Soru)': Soru allows Livia to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Livia combines her punches with Soru to deal greater damage. She has used Soru in a pure offensive way, instead of kicking the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye, she strikes her opponent at least twenty times in the blink of an eye. **'Soru Sakuganki (剃鑿岩機, Soru Sakuganki)': Applying the mechanics of Soru to her hands, Livia can swing her arm so fast that they appear to be windmills on her shoulder and pummels her opponent uncountable times. After which she sends them flying upwards with an uppercut. Once the victim his sent up into the air, Livia uses Soru to move behind the opponent; the vanishing speed of her Soru makes it appear as if she has the ability to teleport, and finally finish the victim off with a single reverse axe-kick. *'Imperfect-Tekkai (不全鉄塊, Fuzen Tekkai)': The final Rokushiki known to Livia. Though, she was never taught it by Marko and thus has a very little idea about it. While she was able to deduce the mechanism eventually by witnessing her mentor use it; a testament to her deductive and analytical skills, she failed to master it and as a result uses an incomplete version of Tekkai known as "Imperfect Tekkai". Her version fortifies her muscular structure and specially her skin, allowing her to literally "hit" harder than normally possible and have greater resistance to piercing weapons. History Equipment *'Hand-Gun': Livia much like her mentor prefers to use a single, semi-automatic hand gun which she carries in a holster strapped to her left thigh. Hers' is a customized powerful semi-automatic pistol with triangular barrel and gaping muzzle. The gun has an effective range of 300 feet and can hit targets accurately up to a distance of 185 feet with enough power to penetrate their flesh. However, it seems that Livia carries only extra magazine and her gun has a magazine capacity of ten bullets. *'Livia's Sai': Trivia * Scott Livia is the only female member of Golden Cloud who is a Devil-Fruit user. **She is the also the only member who has no idea about Haki. Category:Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Characters